1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water heater having inner peripheral flanges formed on a peripheral edge joint portion of a case main body and a front cover between which a waterproof packing member is interposed.
2. Description of the Related Art
To upgrade the design and to differentiate from other water heaters, there is an inner peripheral flange type water heater in which a first inner peripheral flange and a second inner peripheral flange are formed on a peripheral edge joint portion of a case main body and a front cover constituting an outer case, and the outer case does not have a projection. This kind of water heater is disposed outdoor in many cases. To prevent rainwater from entering into the outer case, a waterproof packing member is interposed between the first inner peripheral flange of the case main body and the second inner peripheral flange of the front cover. However, tightening of the front cover connected to the case main body is loosened, and the sealing performance of the waterproof packing member becomes insufficient in some cases. Also, in the case of an inner peripheral flange type water heater, since an outer periphery of the waterproof packing member is exposed outside, the waterproof packing member is exposed to sunshine, wind and rain, and whereby the sealing performance is likely to be deteriorated. Thus, in the inner peripheral flange type water heater, if the sealing performance of the waterproof packing member is deteriorated, rainwater is likely to enter the outer case from an upper region on the side of a top plate. As a result, if rainwater is dispersed to an inside combustion device or an inside electrical component, there is a possibility that the water heater does not operate normally.